


Something New

by AGalaxyAway



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, danganronpa rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGalaxyAway/pseuds/AGalaxyAway
Summary: Life on the island after the simulation is dull. Ibuki helps Mahiru spice it up.Day 1: Beach/Fireworks





	Something New

Mahiru breathed in a deep breath as she felt the sensations all around her, taking the time to let them sink in. The chilly breeze that brushed past her clothes and through her hair. The indescribable scent of ocean waves, of peace, of calmness. The feel of her old metallic camera around her neck that she was clutching out of habit. The distant laughter from her former classmates conversing amongst themselves. The dark, evening sky that she wanted to reach out and touch. It was so beautiful. She smiled. 

It had taken a while to adjust to this life. After dying in the simulation, she had awoken in her pod in a panic with wide eyes and breathless screams. She was eventually comforted by the others that squeezed her hands and told her that she was okay, that she was alive, that she has another chance. It was jolting, to say the least. She had been in her coma for a few months, and she had to wait a few more for her other friends to wake from their seemingly endless summer. Meanwhile, she remembered. She remembered her lost time she had spent at Hope’s Peak Academy. She remembered her friends. She remembered the feeling of all-consuming despair that fueled her to do so many awful things. Those months were full of regret.

In a blur, she was at last reunited with every last one of her classmates, and they departed from the island only to soon return for the rest of their lives. She couldn’t honestly say that she loved to be there. She wanted to leave, to explore, to take photos of unseen places and moments that she could capture and save forever. However, she knew that she couldn’t. And she was sometimes okay with that.

Suddenly, she was taken out of her memories by a distinct shout in the distance. She turned her head to face the noise as she let go of her camera, letting it drop and hang from around her neck. She took a few steps closer, feeling the softness of the sand from underneath her shoes. At last, she saw the source of the noise. 

“HEYYYYYY, MAHIRUUUU!” Ibuki was shouting, cupping her hands together around her mouth as she ran towards Mahiru. Mahiru let out a soft laugh.

“Hey, Ibuki!” Mahiru called back, quickly walking towards Ibuki to close the gap between them. Eventually, they were right in front of each other, Ibuki somehow not out of breath.

“Ibuki noticed that you weren’t with the others, so she decided to come over here!” Ibuki happily explained, flashing a peace sign with one of her hands. Mahiru noticed that she had tied two separate towels around her neck, giving the impression that Ibuki was wearing a very large scarf.

“Thanks, Ibuki. Why aren’t you with the others?” Mahiru asked. Deep down, she admired Ibuki’s constant cheeriness.

“Becauuuuuuuuuse I wanted to watch the fireworks with you, of course! C’mon, let’s choose a spot!” Ibuki answered, not giving Mahiru time to respond before she grabbed her hand and ran down closer to the shore of the beach. Mahiru had no choice but to follow. Once they had gotten close enough, Ibuki let go of Mahiru’s hand then started to untie the towels around her neck.

“Fireworks?” Mahiru asked, tilting her head to the side. Ibuki giggled.

“Of course, silly! To celebrate a new year!” Ibuki reminded, laying down the towels on the sand, setting them a few inches away from each other.

“Oh, sorry.” Mahiru truly had forgotten. She often lost track of time on the island due to the sheer monotony of it.

“Don’t apologize! C’mon, sit!” Ibuki commanded, sitting down on a towel while patting the towel next to her. Around them, the other former classmates were setting down their own towels. Mahiru slowly sat down. She looked down and ran her hands over the towel, trying her best to smooth out the wrinkles. The night and breeze were getting cooler, blowing grains of sand onto her clothes and towel. Next to her, Ibuki was crouching and using her fingers to doodle into the sand to pass the time. They stayed like that for a while until Mahiru looked up.

“Hey, when do you think the fireworks will start?” Mahiru looked at Ibuki, and Ibuki looked back.

“Hmmmmm… I’m not sure.” Ibuki answered, placing her finger on her chin. For a while after that, there was more silence. The two of them simply looked forward and listened to the ocean waves crash. Eventually, Mahiru spoke.

“Why did you invite me, of all people? I’m not complaining, just wondering.” Mahiru asked, pressing her hand down on the towel.

“Because I thought that you would be fun to hang out with! We haven’t talked recently, y’know!” Ibuki stated. She was right. Mahiru hadn’t talked to many people recently, to be completely honest.

“Oh. Thanks, Ibuki.” Mahiru said, clutching her camera again. Ibuki smiled.

“You’re welcome!” Ibuki responded, placing her hands in her lap. Again, they were silent for a while, turning back to the ocean waves. They were peaceful, repetitive, and predictable. Suddenly, another cool breeze brushed by Mahiru. She brushed her arms with her hands, trying to conserve warmth.

“Are you cold, Mahiru?” Ibuki asked, turning to face her.

“A bit, yeah.” Mahiru confessed. Without warning, Ibuki stood up, picked her towel up, then sat down next to Mahiru, wrapping her arms and the towel around her.

“Better?” Ibuki asked with a giggle. Mahiru… wasn’t expecting that. It was refreshing. She liked it. A slight blush crept across her face.

“Yeah, thank you.” Mahiru replied, leaning in closer. Ibuki rested her head on Mahiru’s shoulder. Again, silence. They listened to the sound of each other’s breathing. It felt as if the world only contained them now, as if the two of them wrapped in the towel were the only people who mattered. Mahiru liked this feeling, and Ibuki seemed to, too. The other classmates were laughing in the distance, but they didn’t matter, at least for this moment. It was moments like these that Mahiru loved to capture within her photos. No matter how mundane the photo, each one was unique and captured a point in time that could never completely be recreated. The two of them, together, was a new experience that Mahiru wanted to capture and keep for forever. Maybe she was overreacting, maybe the simple spontaneity of the moment was making her feel like it mattered more than it did. However, she didn’t care. This was new, and she wanted it to last.

Suddenly, she heard a large cracking noise. Ibuki looked up in delight.

“Mahiru, they started! Aren’t they beautiful?” Ibuki whispered, her eyes sparkling with glee. Mahiru agreed. The sky was exploding with beautiful colors that blended and flashed in a mesmerising display of light. Maybe it was the fireworks, maybe it was the spontaneity of the situation, maybe it was simple boredom, but Mahiru decided to be bold. She leaned forward and connected her lips with Ibuki’s. Ibuki’s eyes widened with surprise before she wrapped her hands tighter around Mahiru and drew them closer. Something lit inside Mahiru’s chest. Something hot. Something exciting. Something new. Suddenly, she didn’t feel trapped on this island. She felt different. She felt free. She felt… happy. She was so used to going through the motions in life after the simulation, but this made her feel alive again.

They parted their lips and gulped in air.

“Ibuki wasn’t expecting that.” Ibuki stated, her face flushing.

“Did you like it?” Mahiru quietly asked as she looked into her eyes.

“Definitely.” Ibuki answered as she rested her head on Mahiru’s shoulder again. They were reckless, and that was alright. Ibuki could lift Mahiru and show her new possibilities, and Mahiru could keep Ibuki grounded. They didn’t know what the future had in store, but for the moment, they didn’t care. They simply sat back and watched the fireworks, tightly embracing each other as they did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
